


Watching the Sunset

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred and Hermione spend the last night of vacation watching the sunset over the ocean.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Watching the Sunset

Fred’s warm hand closed over Hermione’s as the sun dipped behind the endless ocean.

A cloudless sky painted a picture-perfect backdrop for their last night in Sintra, Portugal. The rolling waves took on a greenish hue under a pink and orange sky slowly fading into twilight. They walked an hour to reach this beach, and nature did not disappoint them.

Hermione leaned her head onto Fred’s shoulder, allowing the salty ocean air to permeate her senses. She intended to commit every part of this moment to memory.

The perfect sunset, the perfect vacation, and the perfect boyfriend next to her.


End file.
